Hermanos
by Ren3oki Jaganshi
Summary: Un pensamiento compartido. Un sentimiento no correspondido.. al menos eso parece. El pequeño Zatch decide crear una nueva ley cuando logre ser rey pensando en los mamodos que conocieron a alguien especial en el mundo humano. Shonen ai Kiyo y Zatch.Oneshot


_**Hola! este fic se lo dedico a alguien en especial, a Azka chan, autora de pensamientos infantiles... su apodo es algo largo, asi que le digo Azka chan, me ha encantado su fic y me anime a escribir uno de Zatch y Kiyo, uno de tantos que transitaban por mi mente hace tiempo. Mi hermano Battosai kun, quien me ha dado algunas ideas para los fics que tengo en la seccion de Inuyasha y Sonic, se la pasaba diciendome loca pervertida por imaginarme a Kiyo y Zatch como pareja (aunque la verdad siempre me dice asi u.u) pero al leer el fic de Azka chan pude burlarme de el en su cara al decirle "mira, no soy la unica" y ahora me dice "pervertidora" ya que cree que azka fue pervertida por mi. **_

_**Los personajes de esta serie no son mios y no pretendo ganar nada con ellos, solo que me dejen review por favor. Este fic es shonen ai. De una vez les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografias que son por que el ciber al que voy no le esta funcionando bien Word y he escrito todo en el document manager de la pagina.**_

_**Hermanos...**_

_"Y ahi va de nuevo" Dije en voz alta mientras lo veia corriendo hacia el parque donde se la pasa todas las mañanas cuando voy a la escuela, se la pasa jugando ahi hasta que vengo por el en las tardes. Resulta dificil creer que ese pequeño niño escandaloso y travieso en realidad esta librando una cruel batalla para obtener el trono del reino mamodo. Ese pequeño tiene una gran determinacion por ser rey para que ninguno de sus subditos sufra esta guerra de nuevo que es increible a su corta edad._

_Ese niño rubio de ojos grandes y brillantes que devora pescados mas grandes que el mismo a diario, que es tan ingenuo como para creer que una cajita de pocky tiene vida propia... ese niño es la persona mas admirable que he conocido en toda mi vida. Me ha hecho reafirmar ese pensamiento tantas veces en batalla, cuando tuvo fe en mi siendo un desconocido para el, cuando le prometio a esa niña inocente que seria un rey noble, cuando arriesgo tantas veces su vida por mi... _

_En cambio yo ¿Que hago por el? Lo dejo jugando solo, veo que esa niña Naomi lo molesta y ni siquiera me levanto a ayudarle, en ocasiones le grito por cualquier cosa, tomo a su Volcan 300 y lo pego al techo... Si, he tratado de demostrarle lo importante que es para mi pero a veces no puedo hacerlo bien y acabo molestandolo pero... el me sigue ofreciendo esa sonrisa tan alentadora, sigue abrazandome aunque yo me queje de que me asfixia, sigue insistiendo en acompañarme a la escuela todos los dias porque dice que sin mi se siente solo. Me gustaria poder demostrar cuanto lo quiero como el lo hace. Zatch es una persona irremplazable en mi vida que cambio mi manera de ver al resto del mundo poco a poco... El es lo mas valioso para mi..._

**Despues de clases, seis de la tarde...**

En cuanto hubo acabado sus deberes, Kiyo camino hacia el parque donde sabia que el pequeño mamodo lo estaria esperando como todos lo dias pero esta vez se portaba de un modo extraño. El joven penso que de seguro esa niña lo habia estado persiguiendo en su cochecito sin darle tiempo de descansar y lo tomo en brazos, ya hablaria mañana con la madre de la niña. Durante el trayecto a casa, el pequeño Zatch no dijo nada, solo se recargo en su hombro y suspiro largamente. Kiyo se preocupo pero no le dijo nada.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, subieron a la alcoba y recosto a Zatch en su cama. Se sento a un lado y le pregunto si se sentia bien. El pequeño solo dijo que estaba pensando en algo serio, eso era todo. El joven le dijo que descansara mientras la cena estaba lista. Se levanto pero algo no lo dejo avanzar... era la manita de Zatch sujetandole la camisa.

- ¿Zatch¿Que sucede? -

El joven se volvio a sentar en su lugar ya que Zatch no decia nada... se veia que el pequeño estaba nervioso por algo.

-Kiyo... yo... -trago saliva- Es que... yo te quiero decir desde hace mucho que... yo...

Kiyo solo lo observaba pacientemente, tal vez era una de esas ocasiones en que al chiquillo se le antojaba ir de paseo a algun lugar o queria que le compraran un nuevo juguete.

-Dime Zatch. Ya se, Mantis Religiosa Joe se va a presentar de nuevo en la ciudad y quieres que te lleve ¿verdad?

El niño bajo la mirada, luego suspiro y lo vio a los ojos.

-Kiyo, yo te quiero.

El tiempo se congelo para ambos en el momento en que salieron esas palabras de la infantil boca. Zatch estaba totalmente rojo. Kiyo lo miraba sorprendido, y oculto una pequeña lagrima mientras lo abrazaba.

-Zatch, yo tambien te quiero.

El rostro infantil se ilumino completamente- ¿ Lo dices en serio Kiyo?

Kiyo lo miro con una sonrisa mientras le decia.

-Por supuesto Zatch, te quiero mucho. Eres el hermanito que mis padres no me dieron.

El mamodo lo miro varios momentos, parecia un poco desilusionado pero a pesar de todo sonrio y le salto encima riendo a carcajadas.

- ¡Hermanos, hermanos, somos hermanos!

**Una de la madrugada...**

_**Zatch's POV**_

_No puedo dormirme._

_Hoy Kiyo me dejo dormir con el, en su cama. Esta muy comoda y calientita, me gusto mucho. Voy a pedirle a su mama que me compre una cama para mi solito despues._

_Mientras lo veo sonriendo dormido recuerdo todas las veces que queria decirle que lo quiero y siempre acababa pidiendole que me comprara un juguete o me llevara a pasear, por miedo. Hoy me arme de valor y segui. _

_Se lo dije._

_Y el me abrazo. Me dijo que tambien me quiere y yo crei que se referia a lo mismo que yo pero..._

_Dijo que soy su hermanito._

_Me pregunto si era verdad. Se que es mas grande que yo, asi que he decidido ser el rey mamodo para hacer una nueva ley; los mamodos que hayan conocido a alguien especial en este mundo podran volver para visitarlos... o podran volver y quedarse con ellos._

_"Kiyo, se que soy muy pequeño pero...te juro que cuando sea rey, y sea un hombre de verdad vendre por ti. Te dire lo que siento de la manera correcta. Y aceptare tu respuesta, pero por ahora solo sere tu hermanito. Solo tu hermanito"_

_Le dije en voz alta, como si pudiera oirme. Kiyo tiene el sueño pesado a media noche. Antes de caer dormido, le doy un beso en la mejilla. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. Cuando sea grande, si el me acepta, lo hare de la manera que debe ser..._

**_Kiyo's POV_**

_Pequeño... lo sabia, sabia a que te referias con eso... pero no puedo decirte lo que pienso. De ninguna manera. Tu aun eres un inocente niño, un pequeño revoltoso que siempre esta molestando._

_Aunque yo te corresponda, por ahora solo podemos ser hermanos. Te has quedado dormido, con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Mientras te abrazo sueltas una risita entre sueños y susurras felizmente mi nombre. Mi pequeño Zatch ahora es algo imposible, por que eres mas pequeño que yo y no quiero aprovecharme de lo que podria ser solo inocencia en ti al decirme eso pero cuando seas un hombre, cuando sepas lo que de verdad quieres, te prometo decirte lo que siento. _

_Ahora eres un niño que puede estar confundido. Posiblemente estas confundiendo cariño con algo mas pero... asi como tu me has prometido volver, yo te prometo esperarte._

_Deposito un gentil beso en tu frente, mientras te abrazo sin malicia. Nunca podria dañarte. Por ahora no seremos nada mas, mas que hermanos._

** OWARI.**

**Por favor, dejenme reviews, esta es la primera vez que experimento con esta pareja.**


End file.
